


Magic, The Kind You Get In Mushrooms

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic!Bughead, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Jughead is left with the task of explaining to his daughter where her new sibling will come from.





	Magic, The Kind You Get In Mushrooms

Betty couldn’t stop her fingers from tapping against the worktop as she waited for her husband to come home. It was his turn to pick their daughter, Juliet, up from school but the time was dragging on as she busied herself in the kitchen, cleaning up invisible dirt and arranging the jars so that all the labels were facing forwards in uniform. 

The keys in the door sent another tingle of anticipation through her as she moved to the fridge, pulling out a little container of sliced fruit to give to Juliet as a snack, hearing the door open and her family bumble in. 

“…and she said that Elsa was the best princess but I told her that I liked Princess Peach the best because she has the pink motorbike…” Juliet’s little voice floated down the hallway and Betty chuckled, already picturing the proud smirk on Jughead’s face as their daughter talked about the video games he played with her. 

“You tell ‘em, Juliebee,” Jughead cheered, helping her with her things. “Ah, wait. Shoes off first,” he warned, biting his lip against a smile at the grownup way she sighed and rolled her eyes, something she’d picked up from her mother, looking the spitting image Betty in that moment. “And less sass, little lady!” he chastised, making her squeal as she tried to run away from him, fingers tickling her sides. 

“Mommy!” Juliet yelled, coming to grab onto her mom’s leg in protection, giggling as Jughead rounded the corner, menacing grin on his face. 

“Hey, lovebug, good day at school?” Betty asked, stroking the dark curls back from Juliet’s forehead and handing her the snack. She took it and started munching away, waiting for Betty to lift her onto one of the bar stools under the counter. 

“It was good. Lily said that Charlie couldn’t spin around for a minute and then walk in a straight line but he could. He’d just drank his milk though and he barfed everywhere!” she told her mom in excitement, eyes shining. Betty blanched, eyes flicking to Jughead, knowing that their daughter’s reaction to grossness was definitely his doing. 

“Lovely,” Betty settled on replying, trying to shake the image from her head while her own stomach churned slightly. Taking a deep breath she tried to focus on her own excitement. Catching Jughead’s eyes she raised her eyebrows in question. He responded with a nod, grin lighting up his face as they took their own seats at the counter. 

“Juliebee? Me and your mom have something to tell you,” Jughead started, drawing her attention away from the food in front of her - a difficult feat considering she was Jughead’s child. 

“What?” she asked, clear green eyes flicking between both of them curiously. When they didn’t answer her immediately she furrowed her brows, perfectly pink bottom lip pushing out slightly. “What is it?”

“How would you feel about being a big sister?” Betty asked, apprehension coursing through her body as the little girl stared blankly back at her. 

“That would be cool,” she said finally, nodding her head firmly as if she’d thought about this very seriously. Betty and Jughead laughed in unison, him leaning over to ruffle her hair.

“That’s good, because we’re going to have a baby,” he said smiling down at her angelic little face. 

“When are we going to get it? Today?” she asked, hope lighting up her voice. Betty laughed, enjoying her innocence. 

“No, baby, it’s in my tummy,” Betty said, resting a hand lightly over her abdomen. “They have to do some growing first.” Juliet narrowed her eyes, staring intently at the spot Betty’s hand covered as if she could see the baby if she squinted hard enough. 

“How did it get in there?” she questioned, tilting her head to one side, cogs turning in her head. Betty looked up sharply, wide eyes meeting Jughead’s, identical expressions on their faces. They had hoped they could skip this line of questioning but that didn’t seem to be the case. At Jughead’s panicked expression Betty smirked suddenly, wariness slipping onto his features at whatever scheme his wife was cooking up. 

“Um, your daddy is better at explaining things, he’ll tell you,” Betty rushed out before Jughead could protest, slipping off the stool and moving around the kitchen again, blowing a dumbfound Jughead a kiss over their daughters head. He narrowed his eyes at his impossible wife, heart still fluttering with how he got so lucky nonetheless. 

“Err, well you see…” he trailed off, wracking his brains. Suddenly an idea hit him. “You know how when we play Mario he eats the mushrooms that can turn him small or big or shiny? Well, Mommy ate a special mushroom and now she has a baby growing in her tummy!” he finished triumphantly. Ok, so it wasn’t his best lie but it was all he had. Betty coughed, trying to hide a laugh. Oh, she was in for it later, Jughead thought. He turned his trepidatious eyes back to his daughter, watching her work through what he’d said. 

“I don’t like mushrooms,” she finally said, scrunching her nose up delicately. Jughead couldn’t help the laugh that burst through his lips, throwing his head back at the ridiculousness of it all. He came round to stand beside her, kissing her on the forehead before picking her up and setting her on the ground. 

“Me neither, Juliebee, me neither,” he said, still chuckling slightly as he watched her run off to play. Betty came closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him, mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Magic mushrooms? Really, Juggie?” she smirked. He slipped his hands around her hips, shaking his head at her. 

“Hey, if you’re gonna delegate the responsibilities you better be more careful about which ones you give to me,” he joked, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She laughed against his mouth. The sound of tiny feet thudding against the floor pulled them apart as they turned to see Juliet standing in the doorway, breathing fast and eyes wide. 

“Sammy had mushrooms on his pizza today!” she yelled. Jughead’s mouth opened, no words coming out as Betty doubled over, laughing with abandon at the flaw in his explanation and their daughter’s panicked face. Maybe she should have done the talking after all.


End file.
